Más allá de mi futuro
by BarbyBBones
Summary: Con solo 15 años, una joven llamada Temperance Brennan es abandonada, sola y sin nadie a quien acudir decide que su único punto a favor es pensar en su futuro, hasta que un chico, de ojos marrones y sonrisa encantadora tratará de hacerla cambiar de opinión. Mi primer fic! es muy mal resumen pero creo que es mejor la historia, pasen y lean...
1. La presentación

**Bueno, por fin me decido a publicar es mi primera historia, estoy muuuuuy emocionada y espero tener suerte :)**

**Capitulo 1: La presentación. **

**POV Brennan.**

_¿Que se siente cuando te dejan sola?_ Tenía quince años y ni siquiera en ese entonces lo sabía. Cuando eres un niño y te pierdes en el parque, te sientes aterrado, solo, indefenso, con una sensación de abandono, como si nunca recuperas a tu familia de nuevo… pero al encontrar a tu madre, padre, hermano, o bajo quien estés a cuidado, el alma te vuelve al cuerpo, figurativamente hablando -no creo en esas cosas- como sea, luego de un rato, el miedo desaparece, ya no hay mas lágrimas en tus pequeños e inocentes ojos de niño, y regresas tranquilamente al columpio, o a al tobogán.

Pero lo mio era distinto, jamás me había perdido de niña, nunca, y ahora, en menos de tres semanas, antes de navidad –otra cosa en la que no creo, primero porque estaba bastante grande para creer en Santa, y segundo porque Jesús es un mito, no soy católica- y sin ningún previo aviso, me abandonaban, primero mis padres y luego Russ...

Acababan de llegar los de servicio social para buscarme, y llevarme a lo que yo creía los peores tres años de mi futura vida, hasta llegar a mi mayoría de edad y poder irme lejos de todo, hacer una nueva vida, sin recuerdos, sin nada.

Junté mis pertenencias, o por lo menos las mas relevantes y que entraran en una sola bolsa de basura (lo que me habían dado como equipaje), y partí dejando atrás todo lo que conocía, los recuerdos de mi familia, mi casa, mi escuela, los pocos o casi nulos amigos que tenía, es decir, todo lo propio de mi vida...

Es en aquel momento, cuando no hay nadie conocido con quien hablar, nadie con quien compartir tu dolor, cuando te encuentras sola... es allí cuando vino a mi mente la ya mencionada pregunta: _¿Que se siente cuando te dejan sola? _fue fácil responderme, lo acababa de vivir, era nuevo, pero no tan difícil de comprender. Lo primero que sientes es una presión en el pecho, angustia, eso, se siente mucha angustia mezclada con dolor; luego de que lo eliminas con el llanto, viene la negación: se niega todo, finges que nada pasó, que todo estará bien, allí es cuando aparece el miedo, pero eso te ayuda a aceptarlo; de aquí en adelante tienes dos opciones: o volver a llorar y convertirte en una pequeña indefensa, o cerrarte en ti, ser racional y pensar en lo que harás siguiente a tu situación. Obviamente elegí la segunda opción, incluyendo lo que a eso le sigue: **nada**, simplemente nada, no quieres dormir, no quieres comer, no quieres salir, solo necesitas una escusa para cerrarte más en ti y no salir nunca jamas, yo la encontré, mis estudios, eso siempre me ayudaba. Tenía que terminar la preparatoria, entrar a la universidad, y luego de eso hacer mi vida, como la quería, lejos de todo, así fue como todo comenzó, y lo que nunca pensé que iba a pasar...

**Bueno espero que les haya gustado, si es así por favor utilicen el botoncito de abajo :) así sabré si alguien quiere que siga o no, si logro seguirla aparecerán todos poco a poco, creo que será una buena historia, cualquier comentario será bien recibido.**

**gracias! **


	2. El primero

**Perdón por tardar! Tuve unas semanas muy complicada en la escuela, pero estoy inspirada, y todo gracias a los comentarios que me animan a seguir; todavía no aparece Booth, pero aunque no quiero develar demasiado, verán hacia donde va la historia...**

**Perdón nuevamente por demorar la lectura, pero tenía que agradecer a todas las visitas, comentarios, a los favoritos y follows, miles de gracias!**

**Ahora sin mas demoras... el capitulo.**

**Capitulo 2: El primero.**

**POV Brennan.**

****Creo que casi por ley, los seres humanos solo nos acordamos de lo primero o el primero… Lo primero que vemos, lo primero que nos pasa, e primero que gana… Es casi como si nuestro cerebre, inconcientemente, solo procesara todo lo relacionado con el número **uno.**

Así pasa con todos, y yo no soy una excepción, claro, me acuerdo de mi PRIMERA bicicleta, el PRIMER día en el preescolar, mi PRIMER set de doctora, entre otros. Pero así como me acuerdo los primeros en los buenos me acuerdo los primeros malos, el PRIMER día en el Sistema, la PRIMERA semana, el PRIMER mes, y así todo hasta la primera familia.

A decir verdad no fue tan mala, creo que se debe a que los Ferris no eran unas malas personas, pero en dos semanas uno no conoce demasiado a alguien. Ni ellos se acostumbraron a mi, ni yo a ellos. La devolución de mi persona –cual paquete- al sistema, fue casi de mutuo acuerdo.

Así pase otros tres meses, sin que nadie me quisiera, teniendo conmigo un total de seis meses siendo una Foster Kid; allí empezó el calvario, los siguientes cuatro meses me la pase de casa en casa, siempre me devolvían, y nunca supe si era para mejor o peor, porque en la casas me solían maltratar y en el instituto del gobierno también, solo necesitaba tranquilidad y por lo visto, siendo del Sistema no la iba a encontrar.

Uno de esos días en los que creí que ya nadie me iba a venir a buscar, apareció el matrimonio Curtis.

Ellos se veían… decentes, ella joven, de unos treinta o treinta y cinco años, caucásica, cabello rubio natural, ojos de un verde-azulado muy parecido al mío, alta, y esbelta. Él, también joven solo que podría llegar a tener hasta cuarenta, muy alto, tranquilamente 1,90 mts. Pasando ampliamente a su esposa y a mi, también caucásico, pero era morocho y de ojos café oscuro.

Entraron por la puerta principal, directo a la recepción del instituto, y allí preguntaron por mi asistente social, Nicolle; la curiosidad fue mas fuerte que yo, y aunque no me hacía demasiada esperanzas, reposé solo unos momentos, el libro que leía sobre mi regazo. No llegué a escuchar demasiado, pero solo supe que ya habían estado allí y que querían firmar unos papeles; como el tema no era de mi incumbencia y tampoco era un metiche, volví a agarrar mi libro y retomé mi lectura.

Poco más de 25 minutos después Nicolle salió de su despacho con el señor y la señora Curtis detrás de ella, directo hacia mi, ¿qué era lo que estaba pasando?

Nicolle me llamó y los presentó:

- Temperance, este el es señor y la señora Curtis-

- Un gusto, señor y se- dije mientras asentía levemente, pero me interrumpió el edificio que simulaba ser un hombre frente a mi.

- El gusto es nuestro y por favor llámanos John y Debby, no nos gustan las formalidades- dijo "John" con una gran sonrisa en el rostro. A lo que di un simple "Gracias" y una sonrisa de vuelta.

Nicolle me explicó que ellos querían adoptarme, no solo como casa temporal, sino también definitiva, que ellos tenían otro hijo, Jack, que en realidad no era su hijo, que ellos tenían la custodia de él porque era menor, y sus padres un matrimonio amigo de ellos, había fallecido en un accidente automovilístico el año pasado, dejado al joven de mi misma edad solo a su resguardo.

También me explicó que ellos habían leído mi expediente y que pensaron que era una joven brillante y talentosa, con un gran futuro, lo que hizo que me sonrojara levemente, algo poco común en mí.

Luego de esa pequeña charla, Nicolle despidió a John y a Debby y me dijo que al otro día por la mañana pasarían por mi para llevarme a una nueva vida, aunque seguía con dudas, quizás en algún momento se aburran de mi, me dejen nuevamente, o lo que es peor me volverían a maltratar, pero decidí olvidar mis prejuicios, armarme con lo poco que tenía y dormir un poco, mañana sería un día nuevo…

**voy a tratar de actualizar un nuevo capítulo antes del domingo, pero no prometo nada, mil perdones, pero estoy tapada de problemas... bueno espero que les haya gustado y no se olviden de poner su opinión con el botoncito de abajo :)**

**PREGUNTA: alguien sabe cuando comienza la temporada 9 de Bones en Argentina? estoy desesperada jajajajajaj**


End file.
